Talk:Trelawney Thorpe
Hmmm, the link seems to be non-functional. Can anyone help me find the current whereabouts of the Trelawney Thorpe comic? -- 21:52, 10 September 2008 (UTC) : The archive links changed, but the number was the same. I updated the links. Argadi 23:07, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! -- 20:52, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Adventuress? NEIN! Mr Thorpe should never be referred to as an "Adventuress", as this implies a lady who is both naughty and fun. The correct term should be "adventurer".--Bosda Di'Chi 19:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Do we have anything that points to her not beeing naughty and fun? :-) (honestly not sure if you are refering to anything else then the standard definition of the word) Agge.se (talk) 22:56, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :::It's a bit marginal. I do sometimes see it used just as the feminine of "adventurer", but rather more often it seems to be used for a lady who has'' a ''different kind of adventures :-D Safest to stick with "adventurer", I think. (It used to go both ways, in fact - in 18th or 19th-century novels you sometimes see a chancer who seduces an heiress for her money referred to as "an adventurer".) My dictionary has "Adventurer: a seeker of adventure; one who lives by his wits; Adventuress: f.". In practice, the first seems to have drifted more towards "seeker of adventure" and the second more towards "lives by her wits" - and often also by her looks :-) Wizardblizzard1 (talk) 00:02, December 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ah the wounder of launguges and homonyms. Thank you for defining it, I have probibley seen that use at some point and would likely have recognised it when used in connection to that kind of adventures :-) but I dident recognise that definition witout a context. Agge.se (talk) 05:13, December 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::P.s. I personaly still don't think that it is wrong to use Adventuress given that the context is rather clear to anyone with the most cursery of knowladge of GG or Ms Thorpe and that she is not somone that takes advantage of anyone. But it could boild down to the general (police)man (police)woman etc discusion and on that I say that you don't draw atention to gender by using different names for the same profesion. ::::::It is kinda a good word. But yep, I agree on the policeman/policewoman thing. ::::::While trying to clarify in my head what the difference is between the two meanings of "adventurer" ("a seeker of adventure" vs. "one who lives by his wits") I suddenly imagined Othar's little face if you got the two mixed up :-D ::::::(Incidentally, I'm surprised there aren't more people in Girl Genius who are just plain old chancers. It seems like exactly the kind of set-up where such people would thrive. Mind you, if you count the various pirates, there's that. It seems like exactly what a bored spark would do, but then they mostly seem to have no sense of self-preservation at all. RULING THE WORLD!!!!!!!, yes. Where your next meal's coming from... not interesting.)Wizardblizzard1 (talk) 22:05, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Is it really not clear what "British publisher" implies? It seems obvious to me that Wooster is claiming that a British publisher would not embellish the truth in a work presented as nonfiction. (Note, I'm not suggesting that Wooster is right about this.) Unless someone disagrees, I plan to replace the snarky sentence with an explanatory one. Bkharvey (talk) 22:24, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :I agree, sonds like a combination of patriotic pride mixed with Albas controll, and from what we know ms Thrope adventure might be scandalus enogh so they might have toned it down instead of up? Agge.se (talk) 22:59, December 10, 2017 (UTC) MEANING OF NAME/WHERE THE LADY IS FROM Trelawney (/treh-LAW-nee/) is a habitational surname of Cornish origin, meaning "a person from a town with a church". It may also be spelled Trelawn, Trelawne, and Trelawny.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trelawney So, she from Cornwall.Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 19:03, May 16, 2019 (UTC) How she knew about Tarvek coming with Hawkins When Trelawney announced to Team Agatha that Tarvek was in transit on the Mopey Tortoise, it seemed that she had a mysteriously good (remember that Colette couldn't find him) source in Paris. But now we know that she's friends with Captain Hawkins. Would it be Mad to conclude that she's her source of information? Bkharvey (talk) 19:27, May 16, 2019 (UTC)